A Very Strange Weekend!
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Jace, Clary, Alec, both Simons, Izzy, Maia, Chloe and Derek are friends in this fiction and they have a weekend with no adults but Magnus UH OH! Also SKYPE with cameras pranks Truth or Dare and spin the bottle!  Rated T but may have M lemons.
1. Skype

SKYPE!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DP!**

**Lucinda: Hahahaha I just had too you know!**

**Cole: *passed out***

**Daniel: I HATE YOU RAKSHA**

**Me: I love you guys!**

**Derek sitting on his computer in his room signs into skype**

WOLFBOY: Anyone there?

ANIMELUVR: Hey D!

WOLFBOY: Animeluvr? Really creative Simon!

ANIMELUVR: Shut up Wolfboy!

WITCHBITCH: LOLS!

WOLFBOY: Wow right on the dot Tori!

WITCHBITCH: SHUT IT DEREK OR I WILL FRY YOUR ASS OFF! Chloe picked mine and I picked hers!

_DEADGIRL just signed on_

DEADGIRL: hi

WOLFBOY: Chloe?

DEADGIRL: yeah?

WOLFBOY: I WILL KILL YOU TORI!

WITCHBITCH: mate protective much D!

_DEADGIRL and ANIMELUVR have signed off_

WITCHBITCH: See what you did!

**Derek signed off skype and walked to his brothers room,**

"**Simon?"**

"**Yeah?" came a small voice and Derek opened the room to see him and Chloe on his bed together looking at his anime pictures she was on her stomach her shirt hicked up a little showing off her back. Her legs were swinging in the air,**

"**What you guys doing?" Derek asked,**

"**Nothing much Chloe is looking through my stuff right now," Derek nodded and Tori entered the room with her laptop,**

"**GUYS THEY ARE ON!" she squealed and left the room Derek walked to his room and Chloe followed her computer in her hand,**

"**Can I join you Wolfboy?"**

"**Sure Deadgirl," she frowned at the name and they walked into his room.**

_WOLFBOY and DEADGIRL signed on_

WITCHBITCH: Hey

DEADGIRL: hi

ANGELBOY: HELLO!

WOLFBOY: Hey

ANIMELUVR: HIA!

ARTISTFREAK: Hey guys!  
>HEARTBREAKER: Hi<p>

D&DBOY: Hi

ARTISTFREAK: Really Simon Dungeons and Dragons Boy?

D&DBOY: Ya

ANGELBOY: Why not Bloodsucker?

D&DBOY: Why not I AM A SELF OBSORBED SNOB AND A SELFISH DOSH

ANGELBOY: Yep sounds like you Bloodsucker

WOLFBOY: Calm down guys relax!

DEADGIRL: LOL!

ANIMELUVR: Anyways besides the point when are you guys coming to visit?

ARTISTFREAK: Miss me already Si?

ANIMELUVR: You know it Clary!

HEARTBREAKER: Simon!

D&DBOY: yeah

ANIMELUVR: yeah?

HEARTBREAKER: teehee

WEREGIRL: Hey

ANIMELUVR: Hey Maia!

WEREGIRL: Hey Si how are you?

ANIMELUVR: Good

_ANGELBOY signed off_

DEADGIRL: Derek is annoying me!

ARTISTFREAK: JACE IS IN MY ROOM!

D&DFREAK: I WILL KILL HIM  
>ARTISTFREAK: Clary is leaving now bye –LUV JACE!<p>

_ARTISTFREAK signed off_

**Derek leaned over and kissed Chloes cheek hitting the camera button my accident.**

D&DFREAK: AHHHHHHH MY EYES!

_HEARTBREAKER signed off_

_D&D signed off_

WEREGIRL: Ew!

**Derek sat up and looked at everyone watching them blushing lightly he laughed it off**

WOLFBOY: OPPS SORRY!

ANIMELUVR: LOL!

_WITCHBITCH signed off_

_SHADOWHUNTER signed on_

_WARLOCKMM signed on_

WARLOCKMM: HI!

SHADOWHUNTER: Hi guys can we visit this weekend?

WOLFBOY: Ya sure

ANIMELUVR: YAY

_ANIMELUVR signed off_

_WEREGIRL signed off_

_ARTISTFREAK signed in_

ARTISTFREAK: Hey I finally kicked him out

WOLFBOY: Haha Jace

ARTISTFREAK: Oh I gtg shadowhunter training and Chloe you should join me it would be fun!

DEADGIRL: finally someone remembered me! And I would love too!

WOLFBOY: NOT HAPPENING  
>DEADGIRL: ignore him!<p>

_ARTISTFREAK signed off_

_SHADOWHUNTER signed off_

WARLOCKMM: HI  
>WOLFBOY: Hey Magnus see you this weekend I gtg<p>

_WARLOCKMM signed off_

WOLFBOY: ANYONE THERE!

DEADGIRL: Forget your gf much!

_WOLFBOY signed off_

"**How could I forget the beautiful girl beside me!" Derek stated and Chloe giggled, "so the crew on the weekend this will be good!"**

**Lucinda: YAY so new chapter soon this is my first mix story so be nice and next chapter won't be skype I just needed to write that in there so yeah!**

**Daniel: GO JACE GO JACE  
>Cole: I like the SIMONS<strong>

**Me: I LOVE DEREK SO WHATEVER!**

**Lucinda: I ****3**** ALL OF THEM!**


	2. Friday Part 1

Friday Part 1

**Derek's POV**

I walked to Chloe's room seeing her dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a low cut black shirt,

"Sexy Chlo!" I tried not to drool on my shirt. Chloe smiled and grabbed her lulu lemon bag I rolled my eyes at those things. I glanced at my loose fitted jeans and black T-shirt way too big for me. Chloe laughed at my sudden want to look better for her,

"Come here Derek and I will pick a shirt out that fits you!" I growled in protest but she did that thing where her eyes filled with tears and I gave in holding my hand out to her. She smiled my smile and tugged me to my room, "I love you Wolfboy!" I rolled m eyes at the Skype name,

"I love you too Deadgirl," she frowned and glared at me throwing a black shirt with an angel wing on it I pulled it down and she shook her head and tossed another until I was wearing a tight black shirt with silver lines crossing over everywhere,

"That's the one!" I shook my head at her and she tugged me too the door, "Jace and the other will be here soon let's go!" I walked down the stairs of our house seeing Dad and Lauren leaving,

"Now Magnus you make sure no boys and girls go in the same rooms alright!" Lauren was scary when it came to rules, "Chloe and Clary can share a room and so may Isabelle and Tori, the Simons will share a room and Derek and Jace will share a room." Magnus nodded and I internally groaned. It's not like I hated Jace I just didn't like how he could be such a self centered snob at times I still pondered how a girl like Clary choose him,

"And Maia and Alec?"

"I gave them the basement rooms," Magnus nodded at my Dad and we watched them go. Chloe frowned and turned to Magnus,

"Where are they?" she asked him who shrugged as the front door opened and the short red headed girl ran in hugging Chloe,

"Chloe!" she screamed jumping up and down in time with Chloe I swear they are like twins, "I missed you so much we are going to have so much fun with no adults here!"

"But Magnus is here!" Chloe whined,

"I always say I am a kid at heart!"

"Teenager!" Chloe and Clary argued,

"Teenager whatever you say girls!" Magnus laughed and helped Alec with his stuff,

"Hey Derek," Simon spoke to me and I nodded as he walked up to my brothers room,

"Hey wolfy," Jace spoke hitting me on the back,

"Hey Jace how's it going?" he smiled and I looked away, "uh my room is,"

"I know where it is I'll be right down," he ran upstairs and I watched Chloe and Clary in their intense conversation as they headed to her room. Alec and Magnus were already gone probably in their rooms. I turned and saw Isabelle and Tori talking about shoes and Maia walked through the door with another guy,

"Who is that?" I asked,

"This is Jared," the guy held out his hand and I shook it leading them downstairs,

"Um well we only have one room,"

"He can have mine I am sharing with Magnus," I nodded my head at Jared and walked upstairs to see Jace in my room cleaning,

"Dude stop cleaning!" I complained and Jace stopped,

"Sorry it's just so messy,"

"You think my room is messy look in Simons!" Jace laughed and sat on my bed I stood there awkwardly thanking the lord when Isabelle and Tori burst into my room shouting,

"Strip spins the bottle truth or dare!" I shook my head and followed them downstairs to our living room and we all sat in a circle,

"Ok so I am going first," Tori told everyone and smiled, "if you chicken you take off two items of clothing if you are spin yourself you take off an item of clothing and spin again and if you spin the person who just asked you truth or dare then you get to choose an piece of clothing that they have to take off also you must not hurt anyone." She glared at me and Jace for the last part and we both glared and shrugged back,

"You don't get any freebees Chloe!" Isabelle shot at her and Chloe turned red, "remember last time!" All the girls laughed and Chloe turned redder,

"Um girls?" I interrupted them and Tori spun the bottle and it landed on Simon **(Simon Bae will be Si and the other Simon will be Simon)** he smiled at Tori who grinned evilly,

"Truth or dare Simon!"

"Truth!" he shouted and Tori's face fell for a moment,

"Ok in whose bed have you slept in through the last two years and what did you do?" Simons face paled and so did Isabelle's,

"Um Isabelle and I had sex," Alec and Jace got really mad and started yelling Jace's fists were at his side but you could tell he wanted to punch him, "and I slept in Clary's for a night."

"You what! First my sister now my girlfriend!"

"I swear Jace we only slept I swear!" Simon replied hastily and Clary looked at Jace with pleading eyes. We all watched as Jace stood up and picked up his girlfriend came back down and sat beside me his girlfriend trapped in his lap. She scooted off his lap between him and me smiling,

"Chloe come sit here," she patted the spot between me and herself and Chloe moved smiling up at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist turning her cheeks red,

"L-let's c-c-continue," I kissed my stuttering girls forehead and Simon spun the bottle smiling as it landed on me,

"Dare," I said before he could ask,

"I dare you to change into a wolf and back without Chloe there," it reminded me of the time I did and I looked at Chloe whose eyes were full of fear for me and sadness. I leaned down and pulled off my socks and everyone laughed as Chloe brightened the sadness and fear completely forgotten.

**Chloe's POV**

When Simon brought up Derek's dare the thought that if he did he wouldn't need me there anymore and he wouldn't _need_ me anymore that he would leave me. As I watched him pull of his socks I smiled he did need me and he wants me there I smiled up at him and he smiled my smile back,

"I'll always need you," he whispered in my ear not knowing how much those words truly meant to me. He spun the bottle and it landed on Magnus,

"Finally!" he shouted and looked at Derek, "dare Wolfboy!

"I dare you to kiss my brother," Magnus frowned but leaned over and kissed Si's hand. Si smiled and glared at Derek while Tori laughed. Magnus spun the bottle and it landed on Clary,

"Dare!" Magnus got up and came back with whip cream, ice cream and sprinkles everyone frowned and I think Tori muttered lame,

"Jace take off your lie on you back while I put this on you," we saw Jace smile take of his shirt and lie on his back while Magnus put ice cream with whip cream and sprinkles on his stomach and chest Clary knew where this was going and started to eat the melting ice cream of his stomach, "eat it before it melts if it melt and touches the floor you make all the meals for this weekend!" Magnus really enjoyed Clarys cooking and I smiled sympathetically for her,

"Can I have help?" she asked and Jace shouted no repetitively,

"If that person wants too?" I sighed and crawled over to Clary,

"You so owe me one!" Clary nodded as we leaned down to lick the ice cream off of Jace. We finished his stomach in record time and started to clean up his chest, "Clary!" I pleaded but she pleaded to me with her eyes and I proceeded to lick the ice cream off of Jace's nipple. I shot up when he moaned and Derek growled tugging on my leg in a 'this is mine' motion. I ignored him and helped Clary finish when we were done Jace had moaned a lot and Derek was angry Clary was embarrassed and I was scared,

"Finally!" Derek growled pulling me away from Jace's half naked body,

"Get it off get it off!" I complained, "ewe I licked Jace get it off!" Derek laughed and kissed me placing me on the ground,

"Better?" he asked and I nodded and then glared at Jace,

"You are so disgusting you pervert!"

"Sorry but having to hot girls lick your chest-" he didn't say another word as Derek slapped him,

"Derek!" Tori yelled and Clary reached out to the bottle and spun it distracting the boys as it landed on whom else but me,

"Truth," I said not wanting to lick another guy,

"Tell everyone two secrets and one of them has to be the one you told me!" I groaned instantly regretting telling her that Simon B and Tori were half siblings,

"Ok um Simon Bae and Tori hug each other," everyone looked at me, "no I mean do it now give each other a hug," Tori rolled her eyes and hugged Si who hugged her back,

"Chloe?" Tori asked as in hurry up!

"Your half siblings Tori your real dad was Kit!" I shouted out really fast and Tori stood their shocked for a moment before pushing Si away,

"Oh my god!" she yelled,

"And um another secret is that I uh raised a demi demon," Derek's eyes widened,

"You did what!"

"I raised a demi demon and its master a real demon came to retrieve it," Derek looked mad really mad, "her name is Diriel and now she owes me a favor." Derek got madder and madder every second. I reached out and spun the bottle and it landed on myself I looked down I had on a shirt, tank top, bra, pants and underwear I cursed myself for not wearing any socks or a sweater. I pulled off my shirt and Derek shut up watching me eyes full of excitement and then sadness and I straitened my tank top it was really low cut showing off my C cup from my growth spurt. I wore baggy shirts to cover them afraid that if I looked like other girls Derek would fall for other girls. Jace whistled and I slapped him,

"You have a girlfriend you creep,"

"What I am not allowed to whistle at the girl who licked my chest a couple minutes ago?" Clary slapped him, "hey she did it willingly!" I spun again and it landed on Clary,

"Shirt off," I told her and she did revealing her lacy black bra. We had dressed up a little for the game but she didn't wear a tank top. Jace's eyes wandered her body and he smiled.

**Jace's POV**

I saw Clary take off her shirt and stared at her she was sexy and damn I just wanted to pull her in and kiss her and- I stopped my dirty thought and turned to Chloe spin again to have it land on her again everyone laughed and Magnus smiled,

"Again!" she muttered something to Clary who nodded and glared at Magnus who frowned,

"Fine it was me that time!" he admitted and Chloe spun the bottle again smiling deviously as it landed on me…

**A/N:**

**Lucinda: WE NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Daniel: Think of a really bad dare for Jace and any other ideas are welcome**

**Me: I have no school this week so we are writing!**

**Cole: PURPLE UNICORN**

**Lucinda: Where! *turns around***

**Cole: *steals her cookie* Over there!**

**Daniel: There is no unicorn Luce he just wanted your cookie**

**Lucinda: DON'T CALL ME LUCE ONLY SPECIAL PEOPLE CALL ME LUCE AND YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM!**

**Daniel: Bye bye cookie**

**Lucinda: MY COOKIE! *attacks Cole***

**Cole: *eats cookie and then gets attacked* AHHHHHH!**

**Me: See ya'll later!**


	3. Friday Part 2

Friday Part 2

**Me: Sorry it took so long no one sent me anything :'( but I will survive**

**Lucinda: Plus she has been flirting with this new guy and her charm isn't working**

**Daniel: Um what charm?**

**Cole: DANIEL!Daniel: Just asking jeuz**

**Me: Awe lookie Cole protected me!**

**Cole: I'm still gay I'm as gay as : *laughing***

_**Jace's POV**_

___I saw Clary take off her shirt and stared at her she was sexy and damn I just wanted to pull her in and kiss her and- I stopped my dirty thought and turned to Chloe spin again to have it land on her again everyone laughed and Magnus smiled,"Again!" she muttered something to Clary who nodded and glared at Magnus who frowned,"Fine it was me that time!" he admitted and Chloe spun the bottle again smiling deviously as it landed on me…_

I waited as Chloe and Derek whispered I knew Derek would want revenge but Chloe seemed to sweet to make a bad dare,

"Dare," I spoke Chloe bobbed her head acknowledging she heard me. I waited as they whispered more and Clary whispered in my ear,

"Tori taught her well and Derek is extremely mad at you right now her dare will be great," I rolled my eyes I had known Chloe for around six months apparently her and Clary used to go to the same school and when Simon and Simon ran into each other we all got together and now were all great friends. Friends with hormonal problems,

"Jace I dare you to-to-to," there she went with her stuttering problem again, "to drink five cans of coke,"

"Thats easy,"

"But you can't go to the bathroom until Chloe says so," Derek finished for her smiling I shrugged gulping the five coke Magnus made appear in front of me. I spun the bottle and it landed on Magnus who smiled,

"Truth," I nodded and looked at Alec,

"How far have you and Alec gone?" I asked and Alec went red shaking his head at his boyfriend who smiled,

"Far enough,"

"Thats not what I asked," I argued and Simon scoffed,

"Jace let it go,"

"Why should I blood sucker I asked the question Magnus you give an honest answer!"

"All the way," Alecs voice interrupted us small and weak and I paled so didn't need to know that,

"Jace!" I turned to look at an appalled Clary, "I did not want to know that!" I shrugged and Magnus spun the bottle landing it on Alec,

"Dare,"

"I dare you to quit the game and leave with me for ice cream!" Magnus sounded excited and Alec hopped to his feet pulling his boyfriend out the door. Clary nudged me and I spun the bottle waiting for it to land on Izzy. It did and she groaned,

"I dare you to kiss both Simons and say who is better!" Izzy agreed and kissed both,

"Simon Bae," I laughed as Simons face fell and the other Simon smiled.

**Chloe's POV**

I love Clary she is amazing but when it comes to her boyfriend he is just a snobby, self centred bastard. I mean from all the stories Clary tells he sounds great but in person he is really a dick even if that is a bad word he really is or he can be. I knew Izzy had the Simon wrapped around her little finger and I knew Derek was keeping a watchful eye on her not wanting her to hurt his brother as Clary watched to make sure she didn't hurt her best friend but really in reality one of them will end up hurt. Right then Jared and Maia walked up stairs and saw us hurrying they waved us good bye running out the front door to her motorbike I guessed they had werewolf stuff to do. I noticed that it was only Tori, the Simons, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Derek and I left sighing I leaned back on Derek watching Izzy spin the bottle and it landing on Simon he choose dare and my eyes started to feel heavy and droopy and thats when it happened,

"Clary?" I opened my eyes to see Jace leaning into me Derek gave him a weird look and I remember laughing Jace wasn't aloud to go pee,

"Nope!"

"Please Clary this is cruel,"

"No your the creep who moaned,"

"Your the girl who isn't my girlfriend and licked my chest!" he countered Derek pulling me closer to him and I moved a little loosening his grip even though I liked it. I didn't want to get to comfortable with Derek cause as soon as he didn't need me for his changes he would get ride of me like a piece of trash. I looked at Jace,

"Beg loud enough for everyone to hear," Jace got on his knees and everyone watched,

"Please please please Chloe let me go to the bathroom!"

"Ok," as soon as I said that he was up and away running for the bathroom. Simon had spun the bottle and was asking Tori who she would date in the room I watched her turn red and say you. Clary smiled in my direction and wiggled her eyebrows and I smiled back my eyes telling her I needed to talk to her later she nodded and I sighed. Derek who had been watching us intensely noticed the exchange but didn't say anything. Tori spun and Si and Clary got up she said that she wanted to look at some of his stuff. Izzy ran to catch up saying she was interested and Simon smiled. Jace came back looked for his girlfriend and said he would be in the shower I nodded and Derek stood kissing my forehead and helping me up,

"Guys I dare you to kiss," I told Tori and Simon who both leaned in I pulled Derek out of the room and into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and he went around grabbing himself a coke,

"So how come you never mentioned Diriel?" he asked and I sighed as he cracked open the can and toke a gulp, "Chloe?"

"I just didn't think it was important," I lied and he knew it but I had hoped he would forget by the end of the game,

"Chloe you knew it was important and dangerous!"

"It helped us escape didn't it!"

"I could have done it rather me than you!"

"And what is that supposed to mean Derek!" He sighed and pulled me in kissing my forehead,

"Nothing," he let me go and walked up the stairs I shook and waited a few minutes before following running to my room. Clary sat on my bed and asked what was wrong I pointed to my ear and she nodded pulling out her computer and pointed at it.

_**DEADGIRL signed in**_

_**ARTISTFREAK signed in**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Only people signed in right now can see this but it won't let me see who is signed in**_

_**DEADGIRL: i just hope no one is signed in right now!**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: No one would be**_

_**DEADGIRL: hope your right**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: So what wrong in the world of mates?**_

_**DEADGIRL: huh?**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: You seemed like you were uncomfortable with D earlier**_

_**DEADGIRL: i was**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Why?**_

_**DEADGIRL: i'm scared**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: About?**_

_**DEADGIRL: when he does all his changes by himself he won't need me anymore i'll just be clinging to him and he won't want that**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Huh?**_

_**DEADGIRL: he only need me/dates me for his changes**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: You don't know that!**_

_**DEADGIRL: yeah i do**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Chloe Derek loves you have you seen the way he looks at you**_

_**DEADGIRL: but what if he only looks at me that way for my**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Body?**_

_**DEADGIRL: yeah**_

_**ARISTFREAK: Hence the baggy clothes!**_

_**DEADGIRL: i mean soon he won't need me for his changes and then he'll notice that every damn girl in the world has the same body as mine**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Confused again here**_

_**DEADGIRL: he could leave me for any girl he wanted**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: Trust him Chloe!**_

_**DEADGIRL: i'll try**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: that's all I ask**_

_**ARTISTFREAK signed off**_

_**DEADGIRL: he doesn't love me**_

_**DEADGIRL signed off**_

**Derek's POV**

I left Chloe in the kitchen going up the stairs and laying on my bed. I was sitting still when I heard a pinging noise and then I heard it again I wandered around the room to find my computer on my desk. I looked and say that DEADGIRL (Chloe) and ARTISTFREAK (Clary) were having a conversation while they were in the same room. I sat down about to write something when what Clary said stopped me,

**_ARTISTFREAK: You seemed like you were uncomfortable with D earlier_**

**_DEADGIRL: i was_**

**_ARTISTFREAK: Why?_**

**_DEADGIRL: i'm scared_**

**_ARTISTFREAK: About?_**

**_DEADGIRL: when he does all his changes by himself he won't need me anymore i'll just be clinging to him and he won't want that_**

Clinging? Chloe wasn't making any sense and apparently Clary didn't understand

**_ARTISTFREAK: Huh?_**

**_DEADGIRL: he only need me/dates me for his changes_**

I looked at her reply over and over and over rereading it. What was she talking about I needed Chloe like a flower needs sun. She was my sun and I was the earth orbiting around her. Unless she was right what would I do to her if I didn't need her to change we wouldn't be together right now. I shook my head I was being ridiculous just like her. I smiled when Clary backed me up,

**_ARTISTFREAK: You don't know that!_**

**_DEADGIRL: yeah i do_**

**_ARTISTFREAK: Chloe Derek loves you have you seen the way he looks at you_**

The way I look at her? Oh god I hoped it wasn't creepy. Just then Jace came up beside me and looked at the screen whistling,

"Dude you have yourself a problem!" I rolled my eyes like I hadn't already noticed that. Jace laughed and pointed at the screen where the conversation had continued.

**_DEADGIRL: but what if he only looks at me that way for my_**

**_ARTISTFREAK: Body?_**

**_DEADGIRL: yeah_**

Her body was she kidding! Sure it was great sure she was damn sexy sure I loved it but that was a part of Chloe I wasn't with Chloe because of the way she looked I was with Chloe because of who she was. Chloe had more to her than just a body she was unique loving kind hearted and everything I wanted.

**_ARTISTFREAK: Hence the baggy clothes!_**

**_DEADGIRL: i mean soon he won't need me for his changes and then he'll notice that every damn girl in the world has the same body as mine_**

**_ARTISTFREAK: Confused again here_**

**_DEADGIRL: he could leave me for any girl he wanted_**

But I only want you! I wanted to scream I wanted to punch something I wanted to run to my girlfriend and kiss her until she collapsed but if I did any of those things she would know I read this and could never know I read

_**ARTISTFREAK: Trust him Chloe!**_

_**DEADGIRL: i'll try**_

_**ARTISTFREAK: that's all I ask**_

I frowned Chloe didn't trust me? I thought she did maybe I have been pushing her? Oh gosh I shook my head how could I do that to someone I loved?

_**ARTISTFREAK signed off**_

_**DEADGIRL: he doesn't love me**_

_**DEADGIRL signed off**_

I do! I do love you! I wanted to scream it but I couldn't my throat felt thick and Jace was watching me I mumbled something and hopped in the shower letting the hot water take away the pain and tension.

**A/N:**

**Lucinda: Like?**

**Cole: NANANA NANANANA HEY HEY HEY DO THE RARARARARA NANANANA NANANANA HEY HEY HEY DO THE RARARARARA!**

**Daniel: MY HEARTS A STEREO IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE MAKE ME YOUR RADIO AND TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW THIS MELODY WAS MADE FOR YOU SO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO**

**Lucinda: Awe is that for Lani**

**Daniel: Maybe….I don't think BW reads this story anyways…**

**Me: AWE WE ARE SO TELLING HER!**


	4. Friday Part 3

Friday Part 3

**A/N Hey not a new Chapter just fixing the Mate part it was all squished together Fanfiction is messing up my chapters!**

**Me: I will double space for you guys from now on…. if that helps and the skype will be in bold italics _LIKE THIS_ so you guys can tell thoughts apart**

_I frowned Chloe didn't trust me? I thought she did maybe I have been pushing her? Oh gosh I shook my head how could I do that to someone I loved?_

_**ARTISTFREAK signed off**_

_**DEADGIRL: he doesn't love me**_

_**DEADGIRL signed off**_

_I do! I do love you! I wanted to scream it but I couldn't my throat felt thick and Jace was watching me I mumbled something and hopped in the shower letting the hot water take away the pain and tension._

I came out of the shower at 11:00pm and I looked at Jace should we play truth or dare again? I asked and he nodded eager ally,

"I read the conversation," I blanked and looked at Jace Lightwood anger fuelled through me, "I can help you,"

"No thanks you've done enough," he shrugged and let the words glide of his back,

"Whatever you want man," we walked to the girls room knocking and I called out,

"Truth or Dare girls just the four of us?" I heard a groan and then the door opened to reveal Clary standing there smiling at us,

"Yes!" I walked in and Chloe smiled at me I looked away quickly and Jace looked shook his head at me I glared and blinked he shook his head again and then pulled his girlfriend into a kiss. Clary was bright red when he pulled away looking at Chloe with a sad face which she replied with a shrug. Sitting down on her bed she smiled at me and I glanced at the happy couple on the small couch in Chloe's room. Looking back at Chloe I wished we could have that laying down I closed my eyes and let myself cool down,"Truth or Dare Clary," I asked her,

"Dare," she responded and Jace smiled at me and I heard his girlfriend groan,

"Do whatever Jace tells you too for the next hour," Clary nodded and Jace smiled,

"Clary show me your drawing book please," she looked at him shocked and he just smiled,

"What!"

"You heard me Clary," I watched as Clary got up and gripped her book full of drawing tight to her chest walking slowly over to Jace she looked at Chloe,

"Truth or Dare,"

"Truth," she responded,

"Damn," Clary muttered as Jace finally managed to get the book from her clutches, "uh what does it feel like kissing Derek?" She asked while trying to cover her boyfriend from seeing her drawing which were of him doing many things like training all the way to sleeping or sitting on the couch naked. I looked away when I saw that one,

"Uh that's complicated and personal," Chloe responded,

"Either you tell or you loose the shirt and tank top," Chloe then glared at Clary and then began to talk,

"Fireworks and well want," I smiled at that looked at Jace who was studding my girlfriend carefully,

"Cool," was my remark and she hit my leg I stretched out on her bed resting my legs over her lap and she traced drawings or runes on them,

"Jace?" She asked and he smiled, "you have to say everything backwards for as long as Chloe does what you say," he groaned,

"So if I wanted chocolate milk I would have to say I didn't?" Chloe nodded and Jace groaned,

"Derek Dare or Truth,"

"Dare,"

" I dare you to tell the girls about what you saw on the computer," Chloe and Clary were both watching me and I looked away from them,

"I was signed into Skype all day," I said glaring at the wall I heard a quick intake of breath and then stumbling footsteps out of the room. I looked down at my feet,

"So you saw?" Clary asked,

"We both did," Jace answered for me,

"So you get where she is coming from then?" I looked up at Clary,

"What!" I was shocked,

"Have you ever told Chloe she is beautiful?" she asked and I nodded, "sexy?" I nodded again,

"Have you ever changed into a wolf without her?"

"Once because she was taken by the Edison Group and I was stressed Liz had to drive," Jace laughed,

"Liz like Liz the ghost?"

"Who else," Jace laughed harder,

"So only that once?" Clary asked me and I nodded,

"She would be mad if I didn't wake her,"

"Have you ever wanted to go alone," I turned beat red then,

"No," I replied and Jace muttered wimp under his breath and Chloe hit him hard causing him to wince in pain,

"Have you noticed that every girl you pass checks you out and then glares at Chloe or laughs at her?"

"What?" now I was even more confused,

"Derek have you looked in the mirror lately you are good looking Chloe knows that," Clary was staring daggers at me, "girls want you and they think Chloe is no competition and that scares Chloe she looks at them and thinks she is no competition she thinks that they could easily win you over she thinks she is your first of many,"

"But she isn't!" I argued,

"We know that but does she?" I looked away.

**Chloe's POV**

I walked out of the room and sat on the toilet remembering Jenna the girl at our school I remembered how yesterday she had walked up to me and told me that she was going to have Derek and I was just a little bump in the road. If Derek and read what I just said I had accidentally helped her along! I don't know how long I sat there curled up my arms around my legs I let the tears through my eyes and I heard a knock on the door I held the strangled cry and opened the door a crack. Derek stood there and I went to close the door but he held it open with his werewolf strength,

"Chloe?" I wouldn't look into his emerald eyes I wouldn't allow myself,

"Yeah?" I tried to sound confident but it came out in a strangled croak,

"I-" he paused and I peaked up through my hair to look at him, "I'm only interested in you no one else why don't you trust me," I looked away,

"I do,"

"Thats not what you said!" I sighed he was so complicated,

"I'm sorry ok I am sorry!" I turned around and he was looking down at me,

"You know what hurt the worst?" he asked me but I couldn't voice anything at the moment, "do you know what hurt the worst!" He repeated and I shook my head,

"No,"

"You don't think I love you." His voice broke at the end and I watched as he turned and left the bathroom. I left the bathroom five minutes later and went to Tori's room opening the door I found her and Simon a sucking face I yelped and they pulled apart Tori a bright shade of red,

"Chloe!" she almost yelled at me and I looked at the ground I heard the shuffle of feet and Simon passed me patting me on the back, "Chloe is something wrong?" I nodded and then I told her everything,

"and then he left the washroom," Tori stood there silent,

"Oh my lord Chloe you have dug yourself a grave," I nodded and she smiled, "but don't worry I will help you out of it tomorrow," I smiled and thanked her heading off to my room I peeked in and saw Jace and Clary on my bed closing the door I marched off to the Simons room they were both in there whispering,

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Chloe," they chimed making me shiver they were so alike it was scary,"So um did Derek um tell you?" they nodded and I frowned,

"Tori says we have to help," I looked up and smiled,

"Thank you thank you!"

"But Si here doesn't want to he is on his brothers side," I nodded and thanked Simon for helping me while glaring at the other one and he shrugged.

Jace POV

God damn she felt so good. I had my hands in her hair and on the back of her thigh we were on the bed. I pulled away for breath and she traced kisses down my neck damn what this girl did to me it was unbelievable,

"Jace?" I looked down into Clarys green eyes and she smiled up at me, "Jace we have to help Derek and Chloe," I nodded whatever my girl wanted she got especially when she asks after a hot make out and she knew that part of the reason she did but hey I'll take what I can get. She squirmed above me and I gasped holding her hips from moving anymore,

"Don't do that!" I hissed and she smiled down to me moving a little more, "Clary!" I groaned,

"Yes Jace?" her voice had innocence laced into it and I smirked up at her,

"We should stop,"

"And if I don't wanna?" she asked and I moved my hands gripping the sheets at the side of the bed as she ground against me again. We hadn't gone this far and I was surprised at the way she was acting, "Jace?"

"Yes?" I managed trying to think of something other than my hot girlfriend grinding me on a bed,

"What if I don't want too?" I moaned as she pressed against my boner finally giving in I pulled her down and pressed my lips against hers.

**Derek's POV**

I was sitting in my room when the door opened and Chloe walked in I stood and started towards the bathroom door knowing it had another door that joined to the hallway,

"Wait Derek," I stopped moving and looked back at her, "I know you love me." Her voice was weak and I sighed,

"Then why did you say it!"

"I'm scared Derek I don't want to hold you back,"

"Hold me back?"

"From her," I took a step closer to her,

"Who?" she held up a book and opened it up showing me a page I looked at the title.

_Mates_

_A werewolf will only love one girl forever and always but he won't know who it is until they kiss the werewolf is extremely protective of his mate and will get jealous and angry when another male is around her __keeping a werewolf and his mate together is very important if the mate is upset that will make the werewolf upset as well mating happens once a month like a woman's period the female will go into 'heat' and the male will know sometimes mateless wolves will fight for her a werewolves mate (male or female) is usually a werewolf but there are know wolves with mates human and supernatural this isn't uncommon but extremely rare _

_Knowing When it is Your Mate_

_a werewolf usually feels a spark and a need to touch and protect his mate after the first kissthe first kiss some werewolves will describe that it is like fireworks and you just know that she/he is your forever telling this person that they are your mate can be difficult and sometimes the mate will reject and leave though it is not known to happen often_

I stopped reading then though there was more,"Chloe," I whispered and I heard the shuffle of hands,

"Yeah Derek?" I looked up into her oceanic eyes suddenly forgetting our fight how long had this been on her mind! I pulled her into me and forced my chap lips onto her smooth ones instantly she kissed me back and pulled her closer to me dropping the book on the ground silently repeating to myself that I'd read it later,

"Your her," I whispered when I pulled back and a grin crossed her face as she kissed me again pushing me slightly back until I fell onto the bed. I pushed her off of me,"Jace," I told her and she smiled again,

"Him and Clary are on my bed," I frowned slightly at the thought of them in Chloe's bed,

"I'm gonna need to wash my sheets tomorrow." She whispered slightly but I heard and her cheeks turned red,

"I think that may be a good idea,"

"I think you'll need to wash your sheets too," she whispered huskily into my ear her breath driving me crazy,

"Really?"

"Uh huh," I smiled and pulled her down to kiss her again, "am I forgiven?" She mumbled against my lips,

"Uh huh," I mumbled back kissing down her neck as one of my hands snaked up her shirt.


	5. End Of Friday

End Of Friday

_"Your her," I whispered when I pulled back and a grin crossed her face as she kissed me again pushing me slightly back until I fell onto the bed. I pushed her off of me,"Jace," I told her and she smiled again,_

_"Him and Clary are on my bed," I frowned slightly at the thought of them in Chloe's bed,_

_"I'm gonna need to wash my sheets tomorrow." She whispered slightly but I heard and her cheeks turned red,_

_"I think that may be a good idea,"_

_"I think you'll need to wash your sheets too," she whispered huskily into my ear her breath driving me crazy,_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh," I smiled and pulled her down to kiss her again, "am I forgiven?" She mumbled against my lips,_

_"Uh huh," I mumbled back kissing down her neck as one of my hands snaked up her shirt._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Chloe pulled back straddling me my hands still under her shirt on her stomach,

"Derek," her voice wavered and I propped myself on my elbows,

"I already forgave you Chloe what else is stopping you?" I asked making her blush,

"Well there's this girl at school," she mumbled and I moved my hands so they were on her hips as I pushed her back a bit so I could sit up,

"What did she do?" I growled and Chloe smiled down at me her eyes sparkling before they went dark with fear,

"She threatened me," her voice was a whisper, "she wants you." I pulled her closer,

"She won't get me I'm yours completely,"

"Awe!" Chloe and I both jumped and turned to glare at Clary who was standing in the doorway an upset Jace stood behind her his clothes disheveled and crinkled as he passed Clary who ruffled his hair making him smile at her,

"Bed time!" Jace spoke up and I released Chloe only to have her hold onto me for dear life Jace and I laughed and Chloe whimpered,

"No!"

"Chloe!" Clary groaned and tried to drag the strawberry blonde off of me I never knew how strong Chloe was,

"No no no no no no," Chloe fought before looking up at me, "do you and Jace stay in the same bed?" Jace choked and Clary froze sending a questioning glance at her boyfriend,

"Hell no!" Jace replied, "that would make me gay and all this wouldn't go for that." He gestured to himself then me and Chloe growled surprising everyone in the room,

"Shut up faggot!" she yelled and Clary's eyes widened in surprise, "your such a-" Clary held a hand over Chloe's mouth,

"You don't want to do this Chloe come with me now!" Chloe reluctantly let go sending a glare at Jace,

"I will-" Clary clamped her hand tighter over Chloe's mouth and then screamed out in pain pulling her hand back to show a bite mark with punctures,

"You bit me!" Clary screamed and Jace ran to her side to look at it Chloe stood there appalled and I didn't move from my bed,

"You bitch!" Jace turned to Chloe and I jumped to protect her but Jace rushed her and she pushed him and he flew FLEW into the wall with a cracking noise and Clary looked at Chloe who was barely breathing I started towards her,

"Chloe?" she looked up at me tears in her eyes,

"What's happening to me," her voice broke before she turned and jumped out the window smashing it to pieces and falling to the ground. I went to go after her but stopped at the sound of a groan turning around I noticed Jace just waking up Clary cradling her hand looking back out the window I realized Chloe was gone.

**(A.N: Please read next chapter for more on Chloe as a vampire cause it's not happening.)**

I helped Jace to the bed before taking Clary into the other room to patch her up but she kept resisting saying she needed a stele (hope thats how you spell it) confused she passed me and pulled a knife out of Jace's belt drawing something on her hand and his forehead,

"Perfect." She mumbled before looking out the window, "go find her." She told me and I jumped out the window not needing to be told twice. I found her in the woods in a tree crying,

"Chloe?" I called and she looked down at me,

"I bit her," she whispered, "I hurt her!" She screamed and I nodded,

"But she is fine and so are you," I told her and she jumped from the tree landing in front of me,

"No I'm not fine!" she screamed grabbing a tree branch she pulled on it breaking it off and throwing it, "I'm unbelievably strong! I can run super fast!" I tried to follow her but she was a blur stopping in front of a tree,

"Chloe!" I yelled,

"I can jump really high!" she jumped straight up into the top branches of a tree, "I'm a freak!" She yelled and Clary came running out then,

"I'm so sorry Derek we didn't think anything would happen,"

"What?" I asked voice cracking,

"We went demon hunting," she whispered and that's when I noticed Jace behind her glaring,

"You weren't ever supposed to go out without me, Simon or Isabelle!" Jace yelled at Clary but the red headed female ignored him and glared at Chloe,

"She wanted to go out and she picked the place and she was to one to jump in front of a vampire when it was attacking me she was the one who got-" her voice wavered and she continued, "bit." I looked over at Chloe and she looked at her feet,

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered and Clary let a tear fall from her eyes,

"We decided on this old broken down building and entered it little did we know it was full of vampires the bad kind of vamps," Clary took a breath, "one attacked me and another went for my neck but Chloe stepped in front and" -Chloe glared at her and shook her head but Clary ignored her- "she spoke to the vampire and it hissed but it obeyed they all did but the command was breaking down Chloe's forces and one escaped and jumped for me Chloe stepped in front and took the bite and then we ran out of their like no tomorrow." Chloe glared before looking at me,

"Will I become a vampire now?" she asked and I looked at Jace,

"You have to have vampire blood in your system give it awhile and the venom should leave your body but you will seem like a vampire for awhile." He told her and she let out a breath of air,

"Good thats good right?" she asked and I frowned,

"No it's not good Chloe it is horrible you never should have even gone out!" I yelled and Chloe flinched away from me causing me to feel even worse for yelling at her,

"Derek's right." Jace agreed jerking his head in a way that us guys communicate and we left the girls in the forest walking back together in comfortable silence.


	6. Saturday Part 1

Saturday Part 1

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Derek's POV<em>**

_"I'm so sorry Derek we didn't think anything would happen,"_

_"What?" I asked voice cracking,_

_"We went demon hunting," she whispered and that's when I noticed Jace behind her glaring,_

_"You weren't ever supposed to go out without me, Simon or Isabelle!" Jace yelled at Clary but the red headed female ignored him and glared at Chloe,_

_"She wanted to go out and she picked the place and she was to one to jump in front of a vampire when it was attacking me she was the one who got-" her voice wavered and she continued, "bit." I looked over at Chloe and she looked at her feet,_

_"I'm sorry," she finally whispered and Clary let a tear fall from her eyes,_

_"We decided on this old broken down building and entered it little did we know it was full of vampires the bad kind of vamps," Clary took a breath, "one attacked me and another went for my neck but Chloe stepped in front and" -Chloe glared at her and shook her head but Clary ignored her- "she spoke to the vampire and it hissed but it obeyed they all did but the command was breaking down Chloe's forces and one escaped and jumped for me Chloe stepped in front and took the bite and then we ran out of their like no tomorrow." Chloe glared before looking at me,_

_"Will I become a vampire now?" she asked and I looked at Jace,_

_"You have to have vampire blood in your system give it awhile and the venom should leave your body but you will seem like a vampire for awhile." He told her and she let out a breath of air,_

_"Good thats good right?" she asked and I frowned,_

_"No it's not good Chloe it is horrible you never should have even gone out!" I yelled and Chloe flinched away from me causing me to feel even worse for yelling at her,_

_"Derek's right." Jace agreed jerking his head in a way that us guys communicate and we left the girls in the forest walking back together in comfortable silence._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I woke up to Clary standing over me, "They're probably going to ignore us so we-" a knock on the door stopped out conversation and I stepped out of bed to answer the door where on the ground was a small piece of paper.

_Here is the plan every room gets someone to prank the pairs are_

_Chloe and Clary_

_Derek and Jace_

_Simon and Simon_

_Maia and Tori_

_Each of you have one person to prank and you can only talk to your pair to ask for ideas:_

_YOURS IS_

_Jace and Derek!_

_(This was a random draw so they randomly got chosen together!)_

"Well this will be fun!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

We woke up to Alec and Magnus knocking on everyones door and they finally came to our I opened it and found a note on the floor,

_Here is the plan every room gets someone to pranks the pairs are_

_Chloe and Clary_

_Derek and Jace_

_Simon and Simon_

_Maia and Tori_

_Each of you have on person to prank and you can only talk to your pair to ask for ideas:_

_YOURS IS_

_Chloe and Simon!_

"Dude wake up apparently today is prank day and we have Chloe and Simon," Jace stood and read the note,

"Let's just surround Chloe's bed with blood tada were done!" I glared at him and he sighed, "are we angry at them?" He asked and I shrugged heading down the hall to there room I knocked Chloe opened the door and her eyes widened to see us,

"D-d-derek," she stuttered out and I smiled,

"Hey babe," I greeted kissing her lips quickly,

"Move aside let me see my girlfriend!" Jace hissed,

"Sorry," Chloe blushed, "we thought you guys would be mad at us." I shook my head,

"Just don't do it again!" I told her sternly and she nodded eagerly I smiled and she opened the door farther to let Jace in to see Clary.

"Jace?" Clary asked questioningly and he walked over and kissed her,

"I can't have a moment away from you Clary I'm already making up from lost time," she beamed and kissed him this time,

"Aren't they cute," Chloe commented and I smiled pulling into me so her back was against my chest,

"Not as cute as you," she blushed and looked away,

"What if I bite someone again?" she asked and I frowned,

"I won't let you." She turned around and hugged me sighing,

"Who'd you get for the prank?" she asked and I smirked,

"Can't tell you," I whispered back,

"What's your worst fear? she asked and I raised a questioning eyebrow,

"Relax we have Simon and Tori," I laughed,

"Then why are you asking about me?"

"Because I want to know what it is so I can lie to others," I smirked,

"Well I hate spiders but I really really hate bad music and contained spaces" She frowned and kissed me,

"Okay so then your scared of heights and don't like Justin Beiber," she made up and I laughed again, "Derek what if I do turn into a vampire?" She asked quietly,

"You won't," I reassured her,

"But what if I do will you hate me?" She asked and I sucked in a breath of air,

"No of course not never Chloe never," I whispered back,

"But aren't vampires and werewolves like enemies?" she asked and I shrugged,

"Not in my world babe," I kissed her and she complied,

"I love you."

"I love you too Chloebear." She smiled kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IMPORTANT I AM IN COSTA RICA MAY NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE TTYL**


	7. Prank One

Prank One

**A/N: HEY! Long time no write! I'm back! YEAH! Hope you enjoy this. It's hard to write this story and keep everyone in character so I will say this. **

**CHARACTERS ARE OOC! ENJOY!**

**I don't own either of these two amazing stories Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments and Kelley Armstrong owns The Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p>I felt terrible; I had to prank my own girlfriend. I mean it wasn't that hard Chloe was scared from walking around a corner however Jace was ruthless. He had a pile of pranks that seemed perfect for Chloe but nowhere near the amount he had saved up for Simon. Apparently he'd been planning this for a long time and since Clary would never allow him to before this was his chance.<p>

I let Jace deal with the planning, I didn't want any part in making Chloe scared however I would take all of Clary's anger so Chloe wouldn't be mad at me. However this didn't mean I got to choose my own prank for either of them. Through dating Clary somehow Jace seemed to learn everything about my girlfriend from which ghosts she hated to what was her least favorite color.

His plan was to make it seem like Diriel had finally come for her, however to do so he needed to have known what she'd looked like. That was how I learned that instead of telling her own boyfriend Chloe had told Clarissa everything who in turn had told Jace, who surprisingly enough had told no one. He'd begun creating his little scheme; she always takes a shower at noon something I'd never understood. Jace's plan was to make her leave the bathroom without her regular clothes and wear what he'd stolen from Maia. Some black clothes that would look horrendous on her, she'd then enter her room to find everything gone. He'd wanted to add dead animals into the mix but that had crossed the line. We'd have stripped her bed and removed every article she owned. Clary of course would be looking for Jace and Jace would be using a "favor" from Magnus to create the illusion of Diriel, well killing me.

However at that moment I would be setting up everything for our prank on Simon. Something that would hopefully last all day, Jace had come across some sort of haunted witch stone. The item was supposed to make Simon clumsy all day long, however that was only the beginning. My only part in this was to make sure the witch light was hidden on Simon's body well enough that he wouldn't notice it.

"Derek!" Chloe called as I managed to get Simon to step on the miniture witch light so attached to the bottom of his shoe without bothering him at all.

"Yeah!?" I called back as she ascended the stairs.

"I'm gonna have a shower now." I nodded my head in response as Jace left the room, heading to Chloe's room I started to remove all evidence that she'd lived there.

"Chloe?" Clary called into the washroom entering it as my girlfriend showered. Jace had planned this as well to get his girlfriend to enter the room so they were both distracted enough so he could get Chloe's clothing leaving her with Maia's.

"Yeah?" I heard her reply as her hands scrubbed her body. Those soft sweet hands- not the time to think of that right now.

"Have you seen Jace? He left me a note to meet him in the basement but I can't find him anywhere!"

"I saw him in the living room." She replied and Clary sighed. I listened to her footsteps leave the area as Jace came into the room.

"Misson accomplished. Yours?" I nodded putting the last picture into the duffel I'd packed with all her stuff.

"Both are done." He grinned throwing the duffel out the window he began setting up the projector Magnus had spelled.

"She's going to wish she'd never told us about Diriel." Jace snickered and I sighed. Just great, this was exactly what I needed right now, a furious girlfriend. Why couldn't we have gotten Clary!

"JACE!" Clary screamed and he looked at me.

"Finish this?" He asked and I shook my head,

"No way. You set this up you finish it yourself." I heard the water shut off at that moment and heard Clary storm out of the house. I quickly left the room as I heard Chloe growl a complaint at the clothes.

"This isn't even a prank! This is just a dumb joke!" She muttered but I still heard the rustling of clothes as she dressed herself. I quickly hid in my room listening as my girlfriend left the washroom and headed to her own room. Closing my eyes I waited, and waited and finally I heard her hand twisting the doorknob to enter her room.

A blood curdling scream filled the entire house and a thump quickly followed it.

"Shit!" Jace muttered and I raced out of my room like the fires of hell were at my heels. She lay frozen on the ground, like those people in that Harry Potter movie, petrified. Her mouth was frozen in a silent scream, eyes wide in shock and I could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. Her body began to seize as she went into epileptic shock, and I realized then just how terrified we'd made her. How horrible I was as a boyfriend. Her heart rate however didn't slow down it increased as I moved to her side. I reached out to hold her as she stopped seizing but her face was still as a wax model.

"Derek." She managed to whisper tears falling freely from her eyes before she shut them, hiding them from me. I looked up at Jace whose face was half grinning half worried,

"Uh…good reaction right?" He smirked and I growled at him.

"Well…." Magnus muttered moving to Chloe's side to shake her awake, "perhaps we should lay down a few rules." Picking up my girlfriend I watched as Magnus carried her down the stairs, "oh and boys, please return Chloe's room to normal."

"Yeah, will do." I replied looking over at Jace as he shrugged at me.

"Sorry?" He grinned at me and I grinned back,

"Have you seen your girlfriend yet?" I asked and his eyes widened.

"Shit! Clary!" He turned around and took off leaving me to deal with the so-called "masterpiece" that had sent my girlfriend into epileptic shock. However the only thing I wanted to do was be at her side. Closing the door I decided to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First I'm updating all of my stories! Please read The Blizzard and Love You Most if you read Darkest Powers fics! Please favorite them if you like them!**


	8. Pranks Part Two

Pranks Part Two

**A/N: HEY! Long time no write! I'm back! YEAH! Hope you enjoy this. It's hard to write this story and keep everyone in character so I will say this. **

**CHARACTERS ARE OOC! ENJOY!**

**I don't own either of these two amazing stories Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments and Kelley Armstrong owns The Darkest Powers.**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen your girlfriend yet?" I asked and his eyes widened.<p>

"Shit! Clary!" He turned around and took off leaving me to deal with the so-called "masterpiece" that had sent my girlfriend into epileptic shock. However the only thing I wanted to do was be at her side. Closing the door I decided to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

My heart was racing, but my boyfriend was sitting beside me. You know the one that caused my heart to race a mile a minute all the time but this time it was not in a good way.

"So it seems some of you," Magnus then looked at Jace and Derek, "took this prank stuff too far. Therefore all pranks cannot harm someone."

"We never harmed her." Jace replied and Derek growled at him,

"We sent her into epileptic shock!" Derek shot back his protectiveness after the incident had gotten worse. He never left my side always keeping an eye on me which made Clary and I's plans hard to make. According to Derek, Simon had just begun to feel the affects of the haunted witch stone they'd put on him however since he was a vampire it actually set fire to his shoes and so their second prank was a bust. They'd totally failed. That left them both all the time to keep an eye on us.

Clary was furious with them. She'd already gotten Magnus to help her cast a spell on Jace's hair to make it change color with his mood. Not to mention she'd also managed to put a sexual rune on him but also another that made them like opposite ends of a magnet so he couldn't approach her. This would last for twenty four hours, something he was not looking forward to. This left me with Derek, however I didn't want to harm him at all, I loved him too much. That however didn't stop me.

"What the hell is this!" I heard him scream from the kitchen, "where the hell did all our food go!" A starving werewolf made for a weak werewolf which made for a dopey Derek. When he got like that he would do whatever anyone would ask of him. Taking her cue Clary started to blast Justin Beiber throughout the kitchen only causing further damage to Derek.

"Ugh! Look at what the Simons did to me!" Maia said and I turned around to see her once black motorcycle gear bejeweled with little hearts and rainbows.

"Chloe!" I heard Derek scream, "where did you put the food."

"That's my cue." I told Maia walking in to stop the music and greet my angry boyfriend, "I have no idea what you're talking about Derek."

"Don't act all innocent with me!" He looked furious, "where is the food."

"I've locked it away. The only key hangs around my neck and goes down my shirt." I replied dropping the key between my breasts." He growled then marching around the island towards me.

"Give it."

"It's not that simple Derek."

"Chloe, I'm starving! Please just give me the key."

"No." I replied pushing away his outstretched hand.

"Chloe-"

"What you get to give me a seizure and then get away scott free!" I knew it was a low blow, I knew it'd hurt him but I had to use it. I had to make him listen to me, "I cannot believe you'd do that to me."

"And I can't believe that you didn't believe I loved you!" He screamed back at me

"I can't believe you just said that." I whispered losing the vigor and energy I just had, "good luck getting any food." I muttered turning around and leaving my boyfriend in the kitchen. As I walked upstairs I noticed that Isabel was wearing sneakers, which was strange she always had her seven inch heel modo. She seemed down right pissed and I was not in the mood for that so I simply avoided her. I guess it was another prank, these things weren't fun anymore they just got everyone to fight and yell.

"You okay Chloe?" Clary asked as I passed her and Jace arguing again.

"No. I'm out, I'm done." I replied pulling the key loose and off my neck, "I'm going out. Don't wait up." I replied closing the bedroom door behind me as I packed a small bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

She took my food. That's all that ran through my mind, I wasn't thinking! I was an idiot yelling at her like that.

"Derek?" I looked over to see her standing there in the doorway, "Clary has the key. I'm going to stay somewhere else for a few nights."

"What why!"

"Because. It'll just be better this way." She replied but she wasn't meeting my eyes. Was she saying I was the problem? Why was she leaving? Did my words hurt her that much!

"Chloe-"

"Don't bother." She snapped turning her back on me before leaving the house.

"Damn it!" I screamed kicking the empty fridge door closed as I did.

"You really like screwing up." I looked over to see Jace where Chloe had once stood, his hair was a light blue.

"I don't need your sorrow or pity."

"Damn hair!" He muttered trying to be cool while his hair said something different.

"Well it's better then starving to death!" I replied.

"I think it'd better then losing that which is important to me. I'd leave my hair like this forever as long as it guaranteed that Clary would never leave me."

"I'll get her back. If there is one thing I won't lose it's Chloe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First I'm updating all of my stories! Please read The Blizzard and Love You Most if you read Darkest Powers fics! Please favorite them if you like them!**

**I know a lot of people don't read this but for those who do, I'm trying to rap it up. It's harder then you'd think trying to mix two worlds. Anyways I basically pointed out all the pranks. There was of course  
><strong>

**Simon -crystal**

**Chloe -Deriel**

**Derek -Food**

**Jace -Hair**

**Clary -pending**

**Simon Bae -pending**

**Isabel -All heels stolen replaced with runners**

**Maia -bike and gear bejeweled and painted**

**Next chapter will have snippets of Isabel, Maia and Simon. I will finish Derek, Jace and start on Clary. Sorry for the small updates but they're better then none!**


	9. Pranks Part Three

A Very Strange Weekend

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hey all sorry I'm so very slow! Enjoy! <strong>

**The books are Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare and The Darkest Powers by Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

><p>Pranks Part Three<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Chloe?" I called stopping her at the door, "I'm sorry I just over-reacted." I told her as my stomach growled.

"Nuh uh, oh no you don't get to use that one on me. Or that!" She snapped as I frowned, "no puppy dog eyes Derek, they will not work on me."

"Stay," I begged grabbing her hand and she looked away from me.

"Only if you grovel on your knees and promise to do whatever I say for the remaining few days." She replied and I kissed her hand moving to my knees. I knew I was completely whipped by Chloe. Completely and utterly hers, what confused me was how she could even think otherwise.

"Chloe Saunders, I swear upon the sun, sky, stars and moon that I love you with all my heart. I will do whatever you want and whatever you say so please please stay." She looked at me and grinned.

"Alright." She replied patting my head, "good boy."

"Oh this will be perfect for blackmail Chloe thank you!" Tori squealed and I wheeled around to see her holding a camera.

"Blackmail!" I growled and Chloe shrugged.

"Sorry love, pay back's a bitch." Chloe teased pulling the zipper to reveal the quilt stuffed in her bag.

"You are devious." I growled pulling her into my arms.

"Now hold up, there don't move." Jace called and I glanced to see him walk into the kitchen, "okay continue where you left off."

"You know Jace I've seen you and Clary make out more times then I have bones in my body!" Isabel yelled, "so don't you go avoiding other people."

"Just because you have to witness it does not mean I have to." He shot back and Chloe giggled.

"Same old Jace," Clary said moving over towards us, "if only he knew that I won't be kissing him for the rest of the weekend."

"What!" I heard a yell from the kitchen and the pound of feet. I leaned in and took Chloe's lips just as I heard Clary and Jace begin to argue.

"You're the devious one." Chloe whispered when I pulled away and I shrugged.

"God I'm so tired of pranks." Isabel groaned staring at the sandals on her feet.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS TO MY BIKE!" I heard Maia yell and moved Chloe out of the way as she stormed inside the door handle crashing threw the wall as she did.

"Now now Wolfie it's just some good-"

"MAGNUS BANE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO DID THAT TO MY BIKE I WILL BLAME YOU!" She growled and Magnus grinned at her.

"Who else does sparkles as well as I dear." He replied and I looked out the window to see her bike painted pink and purple jems, jewels and sparkles covering the entire thing. "I just had to make sure it matched the outfit Simon made for you."

"I'll kill you! Both of you!" She growled and Magnus shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try." Simon replied drinking a cup that I was sure was blood.

"Does it taste bad?" My brother asked and Simon shook his head.

"Not at all, a bit tart sometimes."

"Gross bloodsucker keep that to your own ears." Jace demanded covering Clary's ears.

"Clary already asked me that, she was even willing to try it."

"What!" Jace yelled looking at Clary who shrugged.

"It's what best friends do."

"Well then I suppose you and the bloodsucker shouldn't be best mates."

"Jace." Chloe said shaking her head at him, "I wouldn't go there."

"Would you rather strip or hula dance?" Isabel asked Tori who paused for a moment in all the chaos.

"Well seeing as there is a crowd I'd rather do the hula." I rolled my eyes and Isabel grinned.

"Well go ahead then."

"Wait what?"

"It's kinda like truth or dare but you have to do whatever you choose."

"Oh my god that is brilliant!" Tori shouted and everyone looked at her, "Chloe you have to join this!" She demanded dragging my girlfriend away from me.

"Do what?" She asked, "and can Derek join?"

"Why don't we all play?" Simon suggested taking a seat next to Tori.

"Sure." My brother replied sitting next to Izzy.

"Uh, no!" Clary shouted as Jace picked her up by the waist.

"Were in." He replied and Clary glared down at him as Chloe giggled.

"He's the dominant one in there relationship." She whispered and I smiled.

"And who is in ours?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I'm sure you've figured that out by now." She replied, "Sit down so I can." I sat and then she smirked at me. Damn, stupid wolf mate thing listening to her all the time. Well that and I promised to listen to her unreasonable demands.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tori you go." Isabel said and Tori looked around for her first victim.<p>

"Clary, would you rather make out with Derek or draw Simon nude in the shower?" Clary turned bright red and Jace glared at her.

"Uh…what if I want neither?"

"You could take off an item of clothes, however you can only do it once." Isabel told her and Clary looked at Simon then to me, then to Jace.

"Oh god." She whispered, "uh I guess I'll go with Derek, sorry Simon it'd be way to awkward." Simon who was blushing just nodded.

"Yeah, I prefer my showers alone." He replied and I looked over at Clary.

"What if I don't want to do this?" I asked and Isabel glared at me.

"Grow up WolfBoy." She replied and I watched as Clary came up and kissed me before running back to an angry Jace.

"I suppose that will do." Tori sighed and I glared at her.

"Um, Isabel would you rather wear a pair of heels or lick a toilet seat." Clary asked with a wink as Isabel cheered.

"Clary I love you!" She yelled, "Now someone give me my shoes back!" I watched as Maia sighed moving to get the shoes.

"Okay well that happens, Jace would you rather not touch Clary for the next two hours or would you rather….sit in Derek's lap for the next ten minutes."

"Sit on me and I'll kill you." I growled at him as he looked at me.

"I officially hate this game." Jace swore and I nodded.

"I help you and you screw me over." Clary whispered to Isabel who shrugged.

"Well seeing as Chloe won't let you kill me sorry Derek." He said moving sit on my leg.

"Derek, would you rather I remove myself from your lap or slap Chloe." Jace asked and I grinned at him.

"Get off." I replied and he moved back to sit with Clary.

"That was stupid." Isabel replied and we both shrugged.

"We're guys." He replied, Maia returned with the heels handing them to a very happy Isabel.

"Hmm," I thought looking around the circle. It consisted of Jace, Clary, Simons, Tori, Isabel, Chloe and I. Maia left after bringing the shoes back as her boyfriend returned. Alec said he was too mature for that and Magnus stuck with him. "Bro would you rather lick Simons foot or snuggle up to Jace."

"What!" Jace yelled looking at me and I shrugged,

"We're guys right." I replied as he glared at me.

"And I thought we were brothers." Simon shot at me and I shrugged, "fine take off your shoe Simon." I cracked up right then.

"I'm not that bad Simon!" Jace took it offensively, "I'd rather have you Bae then the bloodsucker."

"Uh…gonna pretend you didn't say that." Clary spoke up as Isabel laughed. We all watched in horror as Simon licked the other Simons foot before using a spell to clean his tongue.

"Chloe," He said still watching me and I swore giving him my best glare, "would you rather have a three some with Jace and Clary-"

"I'm in." Jace spoke up and I smacked him across the head, "damn Derek that hurt."

"or strip tease-" the other Simon covered my brothers mouth.

"Or have sex with Isabel in the closet." He finished and my brother glared at him.

"What was that for! I wasn't going to make that one worse!"

"Well there is no way I would do that with Chloe." Isabel said, "no matter how adorable you are hunny." I looked at my red face girlfriends as she reached down and pulled her pants off pulling her shirt down to cover her the best it could.

"Damn." Clary muttered winking teasingly at Chloe who laughed lightly.

"If you ever say anything remotely like that again Simons, I won't let Derek kill you I'll do it myself and trust me when I say. It'll hurt." They both went pale at Chloe's threat, "Simon would you rather sucks Clary's blood-"

"Against the law!" Jace threw in.

"or kill her and Jace's dog."

"Touch Skipper and I'll never talk to you again." Clary threatened and Simon looked down at his feet.

"Uh, Clary?" He looked up at her and Jace glared at him.

"You know if you bite her I can legally stake you right here and now."

"But you wouldn't" Clary shot back, "because then I wouldn't be your girlfriend." We all watched as Clary held her wrist out to Simon who seemed very awkward to be biting her in our presence.

"Well this is certainly interesting." I commented as Simon released her wrist a moment later, "the two of you have done this before."

"Clary?" Jace growled and Clary nodded, "this is illegal! You could kill her do you realize that blood sucker, you could turn her into one of your kind and then she could die!"

"It's fine Jace."

"No, no Clary it's not." He yelled at her and she glared at him.

"It's not up to you what I choose to do with my body Jace!" She yelled at him, "I'm tired of this game so Chloe and I are going to bed."

"Wait, why do I have to go too?" Chloe asked but stood up as Clary looked at her, "alright I'm coming."

"Game over I guess." Tori said as she and Isabel headed to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Clary sighed as we reached our room. I leaned on the wall beside the door as she pulled open and then I screamed. Thousands of Ping-Pong balls began to bounce of the door crashing into us, around us over us. It was like a flood and Clary was more then pissed off already.

"JACE WAYLAND-HERONDALE-LIGHTWOOD!" She yelled using all of his last names and I cringed. This was _not _good. It was then that I noticed him.

A blonde boy standing amongst the Ping-Pong balls left in the room. He looked at me with bright green eyes, he had a fair face much like an angel.

"Clarissa." He whispered and I looked at Clary who was still cursing Jace even though I was sure he'd left the building. Nothing, nothing matched the wrath of a woman scorned but Clary anger was so much worse.

"Oh," I exclaimed as the Ping-Pongs revealed to me that he wasn't standing in the room but floating just barely. "you're dead. I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" He said looking at me, "you can see me?"

"Of course I can." I replied, "Who are you?" I asked and Clary looked at me.

"Ghost?" She asked and I nodded.

"Cute one." I replied.

"Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern." The boy replied and I froze looking back at the boy.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and he rushed over to me.

"Please, please be quiet listen to me." He yelled at me and then I felt ice where his fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"Y-y-you," I stuttered struggling to catch my breath.

"Chloe?" I heard Derek call and then swear as Ping-Pongs bounced around, "deep breath love!" He yelled up the stairs and I followed his advice.

"You can touch me?" I whispered and he looked at me.

"Please, help me." He begged before fading out of sight. I felt a cold shudder go threw my body and then I felt the hard wood of the floor and the saw the ceiling in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hope you enjoyed that bit of fun.<strong>

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
